<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is a competition, even cheering for friends by bright_side_of_the_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562321">Everything is a competition, even cheering for friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_side_of_the_sun/pseuds/bright_side_of_the_sun'>bright_side_of_the_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_side_of_the_sun/pseuds/bright_side_of_the_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette went to see the school play to support her friend, and she will not be outdone by this super loud guy sitting next to her.</p><p>A short summary for a short fic, where Annette gets competitive and Caspar just enjoys yelling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Annette Fantine Dominic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything is a competition, even cheering for friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annette leapt to her feet and applauded with the rest of the audience as the performers returned to the stage. The theater class at Garrag Mach University had just wrapped their final production of the fall season: <em> The Tragedy of Morrigan and Danu </em>, starring Annette’s own friend, Sylvain. </p><p>“Ashe, wasn’t that amazing?” she exclaimed, still clapping vigorously. The actors and actresses were stepping forward in small groups to bow or curtsy to a delighted audience. </p><p>“Sylvain was a lot better than I expected,” Ashe said, raising his voice to be heard above the crowd. “I honestly thought he had just joined theater to hit on girls, but he did really well.” From their vantage point in the fifth row, they could indeed see Sylvain flashing a smile to the lead actress - Dorothea, according to the program - standing beside him.</p><p>“He was <em> incredible </em>!” Annette said, shaking Ashe by his arm to impress upon him the brilliance of Sylvain’s performance. Secretly, she too had been a little dubious of how the play would go. Sylvain was certainly talented in many aspects, Annette had just never envisioned him as an actor. But when Sylvain gave the ending monologue where he professed his undying love for Danu even as their respective kingdoms fell to pieces, Annette had almost cried. </p><p>“Oh! Annette, Sylvain’s coming up!” </p><p>Sure enough, Sylvain and Dorothea were stepping forward. Annette nodded to herself determinedly. She had promised Sylvain that she would cheer for him so loudly that the entire audience would never forget his name. </p><p>Annette took a deep breath, determined to be heard above the din. “Great job Sylv-!”</p><p>“<em>Go Dorothea! Killed it! </em>” </p><p>Hold up. She did <em> not </em> just get out-cheered by the guy next to her.</p><p>Annette swiveled to face the student to her right - who she only knew was a fellow student because he was <em> snoring </em> during the play, and she had noticed his uniform while glaring at him - and her head craned upwards as she took full stock of him. He was whooping loudly, just as oblivious to her glare as before. Annette scowled at the blue-haired man next to her for half a second more before refocusing her attention back to the stage. Sylvain had finished his genuflections and she was running out of time. There was no way she was going to be outdone by this obnoxious scoundrel. </p><p>“<em>Go Sylvain! You were amazing!</em>”</p><p>She saw Ashe flinch in surprise out of the corner of her eye as she bellowed at the top of her lungs, but she ignored him. Sylvain’s eyes found Annette and he winked as he returned to the line of performers. </p><p>Annette grinned in satisfaction. That would show <em> that </em> guy. No one was more supportive of their friends than Annette!</p><p>“<em>Go Sylvain</em>!” </p><p>Annette turned in surprise towards the stranger to her right for the second time that night as he cheered for <em> her </em>friend onstage. The blue-haired, blue-eyed student was grinning widely at her, still applauding with the rest of the audience. </p><p>A huge smile broke across Annette’s face as she laughed in response, a sense of camaraderie bubbling inside her. Perhaps she had judged this guy too quickly; he wasn’t an enemy as she had initially thought, but an ally in encouragement!</p><p>“<em>Great job Dorothea</em>!” she cheered, beaming at the other student. The applause finally died down as the cast completed their final bow and filed off the stage. </p><p>“Ugh, Caspar, you’re <em> so </em> embarrassing,” someone said on the other side of the blue-haired stranger. </p><p>“What? I’m just supporting Dorothea!” the loudmouth - Caspar? - said cheerfully. “Besides, I was outdone by this little lady here,” he said, clapping Annette on the shoulder, then steadying her as he almost knocked her over. “Oops, sorry about that. What’s your name?”</p><p>“I’m Annette,” she said, smiling despite her stinging shoulder. She had been struck by an odd sense of pride when he said she had outdone him. “And this is Ashe! We’re friends of Sylvain’s, as you might have been able to tell.” Annette couldn’t help but throw in that last detail, still reveling in the outstanding performance her friend had given.</p><p>“Hello,” Ashe said cautiously. He had pulled Annette a step away from Caspar after he almost made her topple over, but Annette smiled at Ashe reassuringly. </p><p>“I’m Caspar, and this is Linhardt!” Caspar seemed not to notice Ashe’s frown as he introduced himself and the green-haired man sitting next to him, who Annette could see was also wearing a student’s uniform. “We came to support Dorothea!”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m only here because she knew I’d be embarrassed by you, and she thought that would be hilarious,” Linhardt grumbled. “And she only asked you to come because she knew you’d draw attention to her. For whatever reason, Dorothea loves your obnoxiousness.”</p><p>“It doesn’t count as being obnoxious if you’re doing it for your friends! I bet Annette would get it, right Annette?”</p><p>“That’s right,” she giggled, entirely forgetting that she had thought he was exactly that just a few minutes ago. While she didn’t necessarily like being the center of attention herself, she loved to spotlight her friends and their achievements. “We’re being supportive!” </p><p>“Annette, we should probably go meet Sylvain backstage soon,” Ashe reminded her as Caspar gave a loud “Hah! I told you” to Linhardt.</p><p>“Ah, that’s right!” Annette bent down and pulled the bouquet of red roses she had bought for Sylvain out from under her seat. </p><p>“Oh shit, we forgot to get flowers for Dorothea,” Caspar gasped. “She’s going to kill us, she specifically asked for them! Linhardt, you have to go distract her while I find some.” </p><p>“That is <em> entirely </em>unnecessary.”</p><p>“We have to get her something-.”</p><p>“We certainly do not-”</p><p>“Hey,” Annette interrupted. “Why don’t you guys just take half of these?” she said, proffering the bouquet in her arms. Sylvain wouldn’t really notice or care how large his bouquet was, and Dorothea <em> had </em>put on an amazing performance as well. She certainly deserved the commendation. </p><p>“Annette,” Caspar said seriously, his blue eyes staring straight down into hers, “you are a lifesaver.” </p><p>“It’s nothing,” she said, feeling her face flush. “Here, just take some of these, wrap it with some of this paper... and voila!” She and Caspar were now each holding a small arrangement of flowers. </p><p>“Alriiiight!” Caspar cheered, waving the flowers unceremoniously in the air, petals fluttering to the floor. “Linhardt, let’s go find Dorothea! Thanks again Annette!” And he was off, dragging his protesting friend behind him. </p><p>“Those two certainly were an odd pair,” Ashe said bemusedly, then shrugged to himself. “Shall we go find Sylvain backstage?”</p><p>“Yup, let’s go!” Annette said cheerfully, glancing back at Caspar’s disappearing form before setting off with Ashe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Afterwards, Caspar sees Annette again backstage and yells across the room for her number so he can Venmo her for the flowers, to the embarrassment of everyone. </p><p>Just a short and sweet scene that's been in my head for a while :) Always thought these two would be cute together!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>